drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Drachen von Pern
thumb|254px|Ein Perneser DracheIn der Welt P.e.r.n. (Abkürzung für: Parallelerde, Ressourcen nebensächlich; für eine Kolonialisierung geeignet) der Science-Fiction Autorin Anne McCaffrey spielen Drachen eine große Rolle. Beschreibung Die Drachen wurden von den Menschen aus sogennanten "Feuerechsen", welche katzengroße, flugfähige, feuerspeiende Eidechsen sind, gezüchtet. Eine besonder Gabe der Drachen von Pern ist es, sich mit einem Sprung duch den Raum an die entferntesten Orte zu teleportieren. Am besten beschreiben kann man die Perner Drachen, die wenig mit den bekannten Drachenarten zu tun haben, mit den Worten der Autorin: "Meine Drachen sind nicht die Reptilienähnlichen mit vielen Schuppen, Rollen und Windungen. Obwohl meine Perneser Drachen eher großen Pferden als großen Schlangen gleichen, werden sie nicht nach Pferden modelliert. Umgekehrt sind Feuerechsen, die genetische Basis für Perneser Drachen, tatsächlich Katzen. Sehr kluge, mitfühlende feuerspeiende Katzen. ... Gut wenn ich nun Drachen "machen" will, wofür sind sie zu gebrauchen? Sie können Feuer speien, weil sie wie Kühe zwei Mägen haben und Phosphorgestein verdauen können, das sie zuerst zerkauen (mit ihrem pferdeähnlichen starken Gebiss) und sich die Phosphorgase entzünden sobald sie mit Sauerstoff in Berührung kommen. Sie möchten keine riesige Kreatur (7,5 bis 9 Meter, mit Schwanz) die unkontrolliert über ihren Kopf zischt. So werden bestimmte Leute Drachenreiter, die das Junge von Geburt an prägen... Sie, der Reiter, haben immer einen Freund, der sie völlig versteht. Drachen können nicht sprechen, da sich ihre Zunge dafür nicht eignet, so bleibt ihnen nur noch die Thelaparthie. Damit sind die Drachen unter Kontrolle. Warum braucht Pern ein Abwehrgeschwader ind den Lüften? Nun, in seinem Sonnensystem gibt es einen Wanderplaneten, der sich alle 250 Jahre Pern nähert und Sporen-Fäden abwirft, die alle Pflanzen und Tiere am Boden vernichtet. Also müssen sie vor dem Auftreffen abgewehrt und zerstört werden, am besten mit Feuer, das heißt von Drachen und ihren Reitern. Das Drachenblut erhält mehr Kupfer als unseres. Daher sind sie gold-oder bronzefarben, braun, blau und grün - mögliche Farben von Kupfer. Sie haben eine Haut wie Wildleder und riechen nach Zimt." Farben thumb|Die Drachen von Pern beim 9.Aufterten des Roten Sporensterns Bild von Kaiser FlamesDie Perneser Drachen werden in Farben unterteilt. Je nach Farbe steht ihnen eine andere Aufgabe zu. Eine Besonderheit ist der kleine, weiße Drache Ruth. Er ist nur etwa so groß wie die ersten Drachen. Dafür ist er viel interlligenter als seine großen Artgenossen. Ruth ist kein Albinodrache, im Gegenteil: Seine Schuppen können in allen anderen Farben glänzen.Goldene Drachen sind immer weiblich. Sie sind am wertvollsten. Nur sie können Eier legen. Man nennt sie auch "Königinen". Goldene Drachen werden ausschlieslich von Frauen geritten. Sie können kein Feuer speien, da das Phrosphorgas sie paarungsunfähig machen würde. Bronzene Drachen sind die stärksten Drachen. Sie werden fast so groß wie die Königinnen. Meistens arbeiten Bronzene Drachen als anführer eines Geschwaders oder eines Weyrs (Ein Weyr ist eine Höhlenanlage, in der mehrere Drachen zusammen leben). Die Braunen Drachen werden fast so groß wie die Bronzenen. Sie sind aber häufiger. Braune Drachen werden oft als Kämpfer verwendet. Blaue Drachen sind kleiner und häufiger als braune. Sie werden oft als Rückendeckung eingesetzt. Grüne Drachen schließlich sind wie Goldene immer weiblich. Allerdings können sie sich nicht paaren. Sie sind klein und wendig und werden häufig als Einzelkämpfer eingesetzt. Buchreihe Folgende Romane sind bisher in der Reihe erschienen: *Die Welt der Drachen (Dragonflight, 1968) *Die Suche der Drachen (Dragonquest, 1970) *Drachengesang (Dragonsong, 1976, später als Drachenlied neu veröffentlicht) *Drachensinger (Dragonsinger, 1977, später als Drachenruf neu veröffentlicht) *Der weiße Drache (The White Dragon, 1978) *Drachentrommeln (Dragondrums, 1979, später als Drachenemister neu veröffentlicht) *Moreta – Die Drachenherrin von Pern (Moreta: Dragonlady of Pern, 1983) *Nerilkas Abenteuer (Nerilka's Story, 1986) *Drachendämmerung (Dragonsdawn, 1988) *Die Renegaten von Pern (Renegades of Pern, 1989) *Die Weyr von Pern (All the Weyrs of Pern, 1991) *Die Chroniken von Pern – Ankunft (The Chronicles of Pern: First Fall, 1993) *Die Delphine von Pern (The Dolphins of Pern,1994) *Drachenauge (Red Star Rising / Dragon’s Eye / The Chronicles of Pern: Second Pass 1996) *Drachenklänge (Masterharper of Pern, 1998) *Der Himmel über Pern (The Skies of Pern, 2001) *Drachenwege (Dragons' Kin, 2003) *Drachenblut (Dragon's Blood '' 2005) *''Dragon's Fire (2006) *''Dragon Harper'' (2007) *''Dragonheart'' (2008) *''Dragongirl'' (2010) *''Dragon's Time'' (2011) *''Sky Dragons'' (2012) Des weiteren existieren diverse Kurzgeschichten, die bisher nicht auf Deutsch erschienen sind: *The Impression (Jody Lynn Nye und Anne McCaffrey) im Buch Dragonlover's Guide to Pern 1989 *The Smallest Dragonboy (1973) *The Girl Who Heard Dragons (1986) *The Runner Of Pern (1998) *Ever the Twain (2002) *Beyond Between (2003) pl:Smoki_Pernu Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Außerirdische Wesen